Kill, F*ck, Marry
'''"Kill, F*ck, Marry" '''is the debut single by singer Nikki Williams. The single was released on 30 November 2012 on iTunes, and it was released as the first and only promotional single from Nikki's debut studio album, out in 2014. Background After signing with Chameleon Entertainment / Island Def Jam when she was 21, Nikki Williams started writing and recording for her debut album. The first song she released was "Kill, F*ck, Marry". It was released as a promotional single on iTunes on 30 November 2012. The song was inspired by some of the personal challenges and bad relationship Nikki had. Nikki used those experiences as motivitation to truly express herself as an artist, by throwing herself into her work, exercising her pain and sadness in the recording studio. "Kill, F*ck, Marry" is a result of all this. Songwriters and Producers "Kill, F*ck, Marry" was written by the Australian singer Sia Furler, Mikkel S. Eriksen and Tor Erik Hermansen. It was produced by the Norwegian production duo Stargate (Mikkel Storleer Eriksen and Tor Erik Hermansen), notable for their work with Rihanna. Music Video The music video was released on 9 November 2012 on Nikki Williams' official VEVO channel. You can watch here: Release History Lyrics Kill, Fuck, Marry are the things I wanna do to you Your love drives me crazy but my bullets pass right through And passion feeds lust when the trust is questioned And the going gets tough when the pain is lessened But how is it that I don’t scare you You know my mind, you live inside it too No, I don’t scare you and that is all I need to keep me from a padded cell No, I don’t scare you cause you know me and your face keeps me from a living hell Don’t know what I should do Kill, Fuck or Marry you Kill, Fuck, Marry are the things I wanna do to you But my insane love doesn’t threaten you And passion feeds fury and the pain gets too much But I won’t let it go, I’m gonna hold on to my love But how is it that I don’t scare you You know my mind, you live inside it too No, I don’t scare you and that is all I need to keep me from a padded cell No, I don’t scare you cause you know me and your face keeps me from a living hell Don’t know what I should do Kill, Fuck or Marry you And you got me out of my crystal mind Fragile like a damaged child Like a damaged child Like a damaged child I must say it all, it all… But I don’t scare you and that is all I need to keep me from a padded cell No, I don’t scare you cause you know me and your face keeps me from a living hell Don’t know what I should do Kill, Fuck or Marry you Kill, Fuck, Marry are the things I wanna do to you